


We'll Always Together (WAT)

by SiLence14



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite - Fandom, Ullzang
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLence14/pseuds/SiLence14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Yerin, Nam Woohyun and Kim Myungsoo are best friend. They’re childhood friend. Growing up together, playing together, livig at the same neighborhood, attending the same school, and even in the same class. All secrets, they shared it together. But there’s something they decides to kept it as their top secret. What happen next if someone or one of them knows about that secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first tme ever writing FF in English, so sorry for any mistakes if you find any. And yeah, I'm new in here, Hello~ *wave hands*  
> I did publish this ff on my wattpad and aff with the same title, so yeah.. hehehe..

CHAPTER 01

Awake from her her beauty sleep by a loud laughter and chatter just outside her room, making Yerin groaned in angry. She just didn’t understand it. What the occasion today? From all of her daily day, why it has to be today? To annoyed and disturbed her sleep, early in the morning. Say, at 6am. She not a morning person to be truth. And it’s weekend, day where she claims as free, free from place called SCHOOL. But, something or in her state, SOMEONE decides to annoyed her.

 

Yerin took 3 minutes to leave her comfortable bed, standing in front her bedroom door. She opened the door with force, making who ever out there, stopped their laugh. As she stands there, glaring daggers to that annoying faces. But the laugh continued after Yerin show up. And there she saw, the main reason why she had to leave her bed.

 

“Yahh, what are you? 5 years old?” asked a boy that wearing a baby blue T-shirt paired with black jeans.

 

“Hahaha..” the one with green T-shirt laughed. “Dude, if someone from school see this side of you, I don’t know what will their react to you..” he continued.

 

Yerin do looked like 5 years old girl. Messy bed hair, unmatching blue and red pyjama, cute morning face while hugging her big blue teddy bear with her left hand. Aren’t she cute? But don’t get her wrong, she’s the one that control all ofthe student from their school.

 

“Aww, you look comfortable over there.. Mind to tell me?” Yerin questioned, as she yawned.

 

“Tell you what?” Myungsoo replied, munching on a biscuit.

“Yahh! Don’t play dumb with me.. What are you doing here? No, I change my question.. Why did you disturb me?” Yerin asked again, walked slowly towards them.

 

“Pftt... Are you stupid or what? Did you forget something?” Myungsoo remarked, completedly ignoring Yerin’s glare.

 

“How dar-“ but Myungsoo cut her words before she can continue.

 

“Yup, I know... Punch? Kick? Tie me to the tree? You can do all off that later, but for now I just want you to go with us...” Myungsoo spokes before Yerin opened her mouth again to protests.

 

“Wha-“ Yerin try to say something but Myungsoo was fast. He grabs Yerin’s shoulder and quickly shove Yerin back to her room and let her take her time to get ready.

 

Woohyun on the other hand, just laughed. He knew all of this will happen. With stubborn Yerin and naughty Myungsoo, he knew they can’t stands it if they skips their daily routine, even for a minutes. He understand those two. Like cat and dog, they can’t stop fighting. There’s always something that will became their reason to pick a fight at each other. Well, it amused him to no end. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? hahaha..

CHAPTER 2

 

"Eyy... This is what I got when I listen to that silly request of yours," Yerin starts, as she hop on the hood.

Yerin throws an annoyed look at him as she crossed both her hand on her chest. Yerin tsked at him, not even bother to pay any attention to their other friend, that was dancing happily on some cool dance moves with that stupid grin on his face.

"A..." Myungsoo words was cut by Yerin, fast.

"No uh.. Don't called me with that name.." Yerin slightly shook her head.

"B-but..."

"Another word from your mouth or I'll chew your brain out.." 

Myungsoo stay froze on his spot, after he heard that words from Yerin's mouth. He brings his eyes up to meet Yerin's death glares. He need to keep his mouth shut right now because he knows her well enough. When she says something harsh like that, it's only mean one thing. PUNISHMENT!

Woohyun on the other hand, keeps on dancing to his favorite dance moves. Well, you know scorpion moves from Infinite's dance, BTD. He really love their dances. He's one of their biggest fans, along with Yerin and Myungsoo. Actually, he wants to help Myungsoo, but everytime he tried to makes a move, Yerin would throw her infamous death glare. Didn't want to receive the same as Myungsoo, he decides to play dumb and keep dancing.

"Eyy... This is what I got when I listen to that silly request of yours," Yerin starts, as she hopped on the hood.

Yerin throws an annoyed look at him as she crossed both her hand on her chest. Yerin tsked at him, not even bother to pay any attention to their other friend, that was dancing happily on some cool dance moves with that stupid grin on his face.

"A..." Myungsoo words was cut by Yerin, fast.

"No uh.. Don't called me with that name.." Yerin slightly shook her head.

"B-but..."

"Another word from your mouth or I'll chew your brain out.." 

Myungsoo stay froze on his spot, after he heard that words from Yerin's mouth. He brings his eyes up to meet Yerin's death glares. He need to keep his mouth shut right now because he knows her well enough. When she says something harsh like that, it's only mean one thing. PUNISHMENT!

Woohyun on the other hand, keeps on dancing to his favorite dance moves. Well, you know scorpion moves from Infinite's dance, BTD. He really love their dances. He's one of their biggest fans, along with Yerin and Myungsoo. Actually, he wants to help Myungsoo, but everytime he tried to makes a move, Yerin would throw her infamous death glare. Didn't want to receive the same as Myungsoo, he decides to play dumb and keep dancing.

6 hours ago...  
All three of them standing in the middle of crowded people passing by, ignoring them. Myungsoo and Woohyun exchange glances every second and now, doing some high five behind Yerin’s back while Yerin stands froze on her spot, keeping her eyes locked at that new scene with her mouth wide open, a bewildered look on her cute face. 

“WHAT.THE? Yahh!” Yerin yelled, as she turned and knock both Myungsoo and Woohyun’s head. “What kind of place are this? We’re not two years old kid anymore, okay!” she continued, held them both in a headlock.

“Dude, please learn how to restrain your hand from hitting us. With that hard fist of yours, I can’t guarantee if my brain can think straight after this. “ Woohyun tsked, rubbed his head where Yerin’s hit. Yerin shrugged, loosened her headlock.

“Yeah, don’t be so brutal. Besides, I don’t think this place is a bad idea. Ne, Woohyun-hyung?” Myungsoo remarked slowly, turned to his left, studying Yerin’s expression.

“Aigoo, Myungie~ You knew me well enough, I can’t stop my hand from hitting you. Aren’t you my punch bag, Myungie?” said Yerin, ruffled Myungsoo hair.

“Yeah, right~ Please don’t touch my hair..” Myungsoo hold Yerin’s hand.

“But... I know you two are stupid, but not to this extend!” she continued, ignoring Myungsoo.

“WHAT?” they asked in unison.

“You both were gifted with that handsome face and every girls that saw you, almost immediatly crazy over heels for you, but... With all this childishness, please tell me, why did I ever become friends with you two in first place? And you Myungie, are you really my cousin?” Yerin sighed. Myungsoo and Woohyun only grinned, making Yerin shake her head.

“I’m still your baby cousin tho~” Myungsoo replied, playfully.

“Duhh~” Yerin rolled her eyes, before she continue, ”Let’s move, before I change my mind for this,” said Yerin, leaving them standing there.

-

“Pretty please~~”  
“NO!!”  
“Please~”  
“.......”  
“You know you have to-”  
“Yes, I know. Please cutie?”  
“ARGHH! I HATE YOU!!!”  
“Yay!!”

Myungsoo and Woohyun jumping around Yerin, happy because they finally succeed in persuading her to play that game for them.They were happy because they could win all those prize with Yerin’s help, head for their school Archery Club. They ignored all the eyes that fell on them whenever that fun fair customers walked passed. They knew the reason, but why should they care? They didn’t bother them or anything, besides they just wanna spent their free time to enjoying all those fun games.

Yerin could only shake her head, embarassed with Myungsoo and Woohyun’s unlimited childishness. Laughing and jumping around happily with that smile on their face like a 5 years old kid, Yerin only laughed.

‘Seriously, I would be lonely without them,’ Yerin muttered slowly, shake her head. “Alright, can I start? What is it that you want?” Yerin asked, pulling their attention back to her.

“Your choose..” Woohyun replied.

Yerin just nodded. They follows her slowly from behind, both hugging a big teddy bear, prize they got from winning a dart throwing game at the previous booth. Yerin arrived at the counter and talking with the man in charge for that booth. As they finish talking, that very same man gave this special rifle to Yerin for the game.

"Good luck miss," said the man in charge, encouraging Yerin.

“Thanks, but before I start, let’s make a deal first,” Yerin said, as she put the rifle on her right shoulder.

“Deal? What kind of deal?” the man asked, a deep furrow appeared on his forehead.

“If I shoot three of that target over there with this bullet cork,” Yerin pointing her finger to the rows of iPhone on the shelf, “ 3 of 10 iPhone’s over there will be mine. Deal?” she continue, smiling.

“Hahaha.. Aren’t you over confident right now?” he asked. Yerin raise her left eyebrow. “Well.. If and only if then..” he continued.

Yerin smile to his answer. She’s confident with her ability and she will win that prize for sure. There’s no different between shooting and archery, right? She think.

Yerin put down the rifle from her shoulder and hold the rifle steady enough to keep the front sighting post straight, steady her handgrip using her left hand as she put the rifle butt firmly in the pocket of her firing shoulder so she can be more accurate with her shot. She then grip the pistol grip using her firing hand, aiming the target. 

BANG!!

Three shots from Yerin and three of the target dropped from the shelf one by one, making that man widened his eye, speechless. His confident smirk from earlier, dissapeared immediately from his lips. He could only blinks in confusion. Yerin handed the rifle she used to that man.

“Well, I must say that you’re very talented, miss. And the way you handle that rifle... Anyway, here’s your prize.” the man said, as he handed the said prize to Yerin, that was hugged by Myungsoo and Woohyun.

“Thank you for the compliment and, thanks for the prize!” Yerin says, happily.

“Now, please leave my booth. I don’t want you to make me loss with that ability of yours.” the man said. 

The customers that was passing by that booth, stop from their tracks when they heard the man in charge announced Yerin’s winning the main prize. Yerin blinks, grabbed both Myungsoo and Woohyun’s hand to pull them so they can leave that crowded place.

-

Yerin sighed.

“Even though I put this smile on my face, doesn’t mean I’m not angry. You embarassed me in front of that peoples from the funfair earlier!” Yerin yelling at Myungsoo. “You too, stop pretending like you’re innocent!” she continued, making Woohyun stops from his dancing.

“I don’t think we embarrased you earlier tho, that man’s the one who did that to you. Besides, aren’t you happy? You won all that iPhone from him. Not all can win that kind of games, with that cork use as bullet.” Woohyun answered, spontaneously.

Yerin glaring daggers at Woohyun, “Dude~ You’re going to pay for it. I’m tired, sleepy, hungry and it makes me moody . So please prepare for your punishment, Woohyun! I don’t really care about that prize. What really pisses me off is, YOU DARE TO DISTURBED MY SLEEP! IF YOU LET ME SLEEP PEACEFULLY AT HOME THIS MORNING, I WON’T BE THIS TIRED AND YOU WON’T BE MY PUNCH BAG!” said Yerin.

“Tchh, whatever... Doesn’t mean I will allow you to punch me so easily..”

Just as Woohyun finish his words, Yerin sprinted towards him. Woohyun immediatly ran as Yerin came closer. They were running around Yerin’s car, ignoring all the eyes that fell on them. After awhile, Woohyun and Yerin finally stop their game of chase. Well, they stops because Yerin had caught Woohyun, and he don’t have any tricks to escape from Yerin’s hold.

‘Woohyun-hyung, you’re stupid!’ Myungsoo muttered slowly, shake his head for Woohyun’s stupidity.


	3. WAT 3

Yow! Hahaha.. mian for my late update, but sokay.. tonight I'm updating this story so.. mian again for my grammar mistakes and anything.. If you found any mistakes, don't be shy and just comment down below. Vote if you like.. Till then. : )

Enjoy reading~

****

"Hahahaha... What happen to your head?Did you fall off from your bed last night?" said Sunggyu, one of the main singer for their school band 'Infinite' along with Woohyun. He laughed at Woohyun's head. Well, it obvious that someone knocked his head with all that band aid on his head and forehead.

"S-shut up, Gyu-hyung!" Woohyun tried to hide his face with his textbook.

"Hahaha.. Cute~ Don't try to hide your face. Let me guess, Yerin punched you hard yesterday? Myunggie kicked your head because you tried to cuddled with him? Or did both of them bullied you because you piss them off?" Sunggyu cooed playfully, changing high-five with the other band member.

"Hyung, I think it's the third one.." said Sungyeol, the taller member of Infinite. He likes to bullied Woohyun everytime he got kick or punch by Yerin.

"Yahh! Not you too.." Woohyun spokes after awhile. "Hyung~~~~~ help me~~~" he continued, throwing his textbook to Sungyeol's face then hugging Sunggyu.

"Y-yah!! How dare you throw that hard textbook on my beautiful face?" Sungyeol remarked, angry.

"Serves you right, Yeollie.." Woohyun said, as he

The other member including Myungsoo just laughing with Woohyun's child tantrum. He likes hugging Sunggyu when he feeling down. Well, what do you expect from bestfriend? It's natural when he act like that when he's with his bestfriend.

'Hyung, I know it's Yerin that punched you, right?" Sungjong cooed, as he turned his chair slightly towards Woohyun, as Sungjong jotted something down on his sticky note quickly.

"Jongie, stop!" Hoya, Sungjong's older brother stops his brother from continue his words. Sungjong stared at him. "What?"

"Let me join you.. " Hoya said as he smirk.

"Gyu-hyung~~~~ Why are they so mean today? Sungjong, wae? Don't you love me anymore~" Woohyun said, as he looked at their face, on by one with his ultimate puppy eyes but they just laugh.

*****

There were murmurs everywhere. Bad. Good. Hate. Love.

Yerin could heard it in each step she tookall over the place. Cafeteria. Library. Coriddor. Classroom. Restroom. Even teacher talk about her, not only student.

Han Yerin. Which student did not knew her? All student knew her. President of School Council, Head of Archery Club, coach for their school Tae-Kwan-Do club. Yerin, along with Myungsoo, Woohyun and D.O holds all their student records. No wonder all student want to be her friend. And right now, she's on her way to their class to fetch the other member of School Council. She stood still behind the door of their class, listening to Woohyun's complaint, Dongwoo's happy laughing, Sungjong jutted lips because his older brother scolded him. She smiled. She knew Woohyun would complaint to his beloved hyung, Sunggyu. Yerin exchange smile with Sungjong, and he want to told them about her but she shook her head.

"Noo-" Sungjong calling for her name but Yerin shushed him. She approach them slowly, and stood behind Woohyun who still acting like a child. The other member aware of her sudden appearance, but they play along to Yerin's game.

"Woohyun, would you stop complaining? Or you want me to knock you down?" D.O says, as he smiled, looking at his prez.

"What? Why?" Woohyun stopped, still hugging Sunggyu.

"Geez.. Act like your age lah bro.. Beside, did you lose track of time?"

"Meaning?"

"Turn around...."

Woohyun turned as D.O finished his words. He turned and there he saw, his subject of complaint standing, crssing both her hand with that sweet but creepy smile. Woohyun gulped, looking down on his watch, while he moves slowly beind Sunggyu's back before Yerin could hold him.

"Y-yer-"

"Ha ha ha.. Enough with your ranting, baby boy.. I need you to follow me right now. We've got work to do. That includes you, cousin.." Yerin said, "Let's work, Kyung.." she continued, with Woohyun and Myungsoo followed behind her.

*****

"YOU! YOU! AND YOU! Prepared for your life because I'm going to make you suffer!"

One sentence from Yerin, could make you shiver down your spine. Even the school Queenka and Kingka afraid of her. Who doesn't? Sweet, cool, kind-hearted and clever. Always maintain her place as the top student, but don't get it wrong. It's all a lies. Eventhough she's like that, she can be brutal sometimes. Cruel and heartless, her other self that she always shown to everyone.

Myungsoo and Woohyun stood behind her with their notebook, while D.O standing beside her, helping her with her work. Three or more student are lining up in front of the main gate of their school, with their head down looking at their shoes, ready to get scold by her.

"How many times must I say it? Chanyeol, tuck you shirt in! Baekhyun, restrain yourself from using that eyeliner thing! Chen, stop skipping class just before the class start! Chihoon, I'd told you to left that guitar in our music room! Hyoyeon, where's your school blazer?" Yerin's words are clear and loud enough for the other student that passing by them, turned around and look at them.

"But, why? Why can't I use it?" Baekhyun said suddenly, making all of them widened their eyes. Yerin too, stop from her tracks, as she looked at him.

Yerin just smirked. The other student that was still lining up could only shakes their head, there's only one thing in their head, "You are stupid, Baekhyun!!"

"Now, go to your class! Meet me at that usual place at 10! Especially the three of you! Now go!"

"Prez, I think there's no student left. We should close the gate right now. Taejun is the last one.." D.O remarked, letting her know about the student. Yerin nods, and ask him to close the main gate while she waiting for them to finished before they walked together to the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Do drop your comment down below if you found any mistakes, ne? *smiles*


End file.
